


Prom Queen

by lynnthere_donethat



Series: One-Shots [11]
Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, M/M, Prom Queen, Smosh School AU, me making content for an AU that's not mine???? it's more likely than you think!!!, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: Prom was never something Boze intended to go to, but that's changed.~ Inspired by "Prom Queen" by Catie Turner and "prom dress" by mxmtoon
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp, Ericka Bozeman/Courtney Miller, Noah Grossman/Keith Leak Jr.
Series: One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557610
Kudos: 28





	Prom Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is fueled by a mixture of “Prom Queen” by Catie Turner and “prom dress” by mxmtoon being on replay for the past hour. I have zero regrets.   
> -  
> Thank you Starbie for your amazing Smosh School AU- which I keep making content for :)   
> {Despite the fact that I've changed the characters :/ )

Prom was something Erika Bozeman never expected to be involved with. But here she was, a beautiful creme and turquoise corsage gracing her wrist. A string of pearls clasped around her neck finished off the outfit. Her dress was a short dress, with lace flowers over the cream bodice, sleeveless. The underskirts flared the dress out. It was very  _ not _ Boze. She compensated for the girly dress with her black combat boots. Her hair styled into an elegant up-do that required approximately a hundred thousand bobbi-pins. 

Her date was set to arrive in 5. She was dreading the fated doorbell ring, signalling the arrival- as her mom unburied the camera with a bright smile on her face. And yet- it happened. Pictures, poses and her friend group beaming happy smiles towards the camera. Boze couldn’t complain, because it was a lot of fun. 

Courtney looked absolutely stunning in her turquoise mermaid-style dress. Sequins dotted the skirt and they looked amazing. Damien and Shayne stood on the left side of the group in black suits with emerald ties and matching boutonnieres. Keith and Noah forgoed the the color matching by wearing a black and white tux, respectively. 

They loaded into their respective cars to head towards the dance. There was a line-up at the school, where they would drive around before the couples would get out. Boze’s dad was chaufuerring her and Courtney to the dance. 

</3 - </3

The line was already impressive as various old cars, and sports cars lined the route for the parade. There even was a horse and carriage, which was really impressive. The line slowly began to move as the procession began. Boze could faintly hear Principal  Ian’s  Hecox’s voice reading out the names of students as they entered the dance. As they neared the gymnasium, the sound of music steadily grew louder. Boze blushed lightly as Courtney squeezed her hand, and they spotted Mr. Raub outside the gym, welcoming the students.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the dance. You all look amazing.” Mr. Raub said, a pleasant smile on his face as he bowed. He was dressed in a dashing black suit, with a bow tie. The theme- Hollywood Nights had a red carpet lining the entryway and leading hallway. Boze flashed him a bright smile.

“Thank you sir!” She said pleasantly. Mr. Raub escorted them into the gymnasium which was decorated with fairy lights, red velvet curtains cascading down the sides, with red and black streamers leading into the center floor, as a disco ball cast stars of light around the room. At the tables, sat various television awards twined together. Along the stage sat Walk-of-Fame Stars along the Prom Court. Each of their names were written and the stage curtains were closed, until the King and Queen were announced. 

Courtney was on the Court for queen, as was Shayne. Boze assumed they would win together- despite the fact that both of them were dating someone else. It was just that it wasn’t common for Prom Court to have two Queens and two Kings. 

</3 - </3

They danced, and danced, as the night continued onward. They snacked on the provided foods- such as little popcorn balls, cookies, cake pops and drinks. Then it was time for the crowning. The court was asked to go onto the stage. Courtney looked stunning in her dress, and soft curls. She looked nervous as the names were read off. 

“And for the Prom Queen, by popular vote between staff and students- the crown being given by last year’s queen, Jessica Harpley. My fellow classmates, your 2019 Prom Queen is, Pamela Johnson!!” The announcer shouted, her voice filled with faux happiness. The other candidates looked disappointed, but poor Courtney was devastated. She maintained her happy smile, but Boze could see the tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, and the shaking of her hands as they fidgeted in her dress-skirts. 

They went on to announce the Prom King, which was the current boyfriend of Pamela Johnson. Boze left their table to go see Courtney, but she was blocked. 

“Sorry Ma’am. No students are permitted to leave the gymnasium until the King and Queen have their dance.” Mr. Moss said, blocking the door.

“Please sir, I have to see my friend.” Boze pleaded.

“I’m sorry Ms. Bozeman. I can’t let you leave. The candidates will be back after the dance.” Mr. Moss supplied, a sad smile on his face. He clearly disagreed with the nominations too, as it appeared. Boze sighed. She could try and sneak out, but knew she wouldn't accomplish anything. The candidates were in the Band Room currently- as it was attached to the stage. 

The King and Queen’s dance was slow and finished with polite applause, before funky pop music flowed through the speakers. Boze saw the candidates enter, and she made a beeline towards Courtney. Her eyes were red, and her mascara was streaked down her face.

“So much for waterproof mascara and setting spray, huh?” She said quietly. Courtney hummed a soft laugh.

“Suppose so. Can you help me fix it?” She asked, softly. Her voice was rough from the tears. Though some of the other candidates had moist eyes. Boze nodded and she lead her girlfriend through the hall to the bathroom, giving Mr. Moss and pointed look as she crossed the threshold. It wasn’t his fault anyways. The prom coordinator made the rules, and the teacher’s who volunteered their time had no choice but to enforce them. 

There was a low whistle and Mrs. Takahashi nodded her head. Boze and Courtney cautiously followed the Theater/Dance teacher down the halls until they came to her office.

“Hey, sorry. The bathroom is filled with sobbing girls right now, so I wanted to give you two some privacy.” Mrs. Takahashi said sympathetically. 

“Thank you.” Boze said softly. Courtney rubbed her eyes lightly, and the woman smiled lightly before closing the door, giving them the promised privacy. Courtney sighed, and dramatically fell into a plush chair. A lock of hair fell into her face, and she huffed it away, with a quick swipe of her hand to secure the strand behind her ear. Boze fell to her knees and pulled some make-up wipes out. 

“I’m sorry you lost. You should've won.” Boze murmured wiping the make-up away to let Courtney reapply it.

“It’s fine. I’m disappointed, yes- but let’s face it. I’m not Prom Queen material darling. Despite the progressive state of the school- Prom is not  _ made _ or intended to be for LGTB+. There’s a King, Queen and the Court. Most students would have complained, or their parents protesting it if the school had changed it. I think that’s why.” Courtney sighed. She pushed her hair back again, and opened her clutch purse, to pull out the make up. Boze sat back, and pulled the skirts around her and watched as Courtney snapped her compact mirror open and proceeded to reapply the make-up with practiced precision.

“I guess you have a point.” Boze sighed.

“Shayne and I talked about it. He didn’t really care about winning Prom King. He had assumed if I had won Queen, he would've been King. And I understand why- but it defeats the purpose. Why force two very gay students bend to societal norms under the guise of prom, while our significant others are forced into the shadow. If I had won, without you by my side- I would’ve turned down the crown.” Courtney said, matter of fact. Boze felt herself tear up at the sentiment. 

Touched, she decided to drop the subject. In reality- it was true. Both Shayne and Courtney were loyal to a fault- and they had known each other the longest. It would’ve been awkward to dance with each other as herself and Damien stood in the crown, faux smiles on their faces, desperately wanting to be in that position with their significant other. 

“I guess we are never gonna be Prom Queens, are we?” Boze asked.

“Nope!” Courtney smiled. And with that- they returned to the dance, bright smiles, cute pictures and lots of memories of the night. 


End file.
